knightsofgothamfandomcom-20200214-history
Phase One Episode 9: Just Desserts
''' 'Main Cast 699ccbded7112861c392eceff8e05c68.jpg|Salem ice_dream__esdeath_akame_ga_kill__by_jdgreed18-d9r8x7y.jpg|Nitra ' '''I ' https://youtu.be/JYEky8d8eU4?t=44) It had just been a hour with the gang decided to split up, Mo had other business to handle. Well that's what she told Nitra and Salem, it was Salem who drove her back to her apartment complex. After the appearance of Knight things got a bit shaky it made Salem feel as if he had no idea on what was going on. At the moment Salem would've been parked up on Gotham's bay. There was a edge that looked over the entire Bay of Gotham; the water currents were streaming beneath Gotham's bridge smoothly. The bay reflected off of the night sky the full lunar moon had been hovering over them. Inside his car would've been Nitra and Salem; the annoyed prince held his hands over his head he had still been wearing his grey suit from earlier today. But instead of it looking rather groomed like before his suit had been broken in he had smelled like in and out burger. "Aghhhh" His seat was leaned all the back as through his fingers who could see the beautiful night sky through his sun roof. Now turning to Nitra Salem would've said "So what now? Where pretty much back at square one..Knight's alive I doubt we have a case now. What's with Gotham and dead people coming back to life. No one want's to stay dead, Leon..Now Knight like god damn it lay to rest already Fuck!" Nitra would already see how annoyed Salem had been with everything that had been going on, whose to say he'll even find his Uncle's sword.' 'PixelSiren Just hours ago, Nitra's light blue converse would have padded across the paved parking lot of the diner as she would step back into the sport vehicle that they'd originally arrived in, having taken her shades off of Salem's face and placed them back on her own before they had exited the building. Despite her frost ridden skin, she was still seemingly beautiful in her own way. Now, they sat in the car as Earth's moon lingered overhead, she would hear Salem griping about his annoyances. They were petty compared to Frostbite's devastation. She had her hair thrown up in a bun, exposing her pointed ears, and since dusk, would have taken off her Ray Bans. She leaned back in the seat of Salem's car comfortably, not being able to offer much help. "You need to relax, here, take one of these." Nitra pulled out a pill that was egg shaped, and pearly light blue in color. It was similar to klonopin and molly combined, but she didn't really know how it would affect the human man. ' 'Moving his hand from his face Salem violet eyes would glance towards the egg shape pill that Nitra had been holding, as she offered it towards him as he took it in his hand he had ask. "Is this even allowed in America woman? I cant take this." Salem would've said passing it back over to her. "This is what I really need.." Leaning up from his seat Salem body would've moved over to Nitra coming in her view, Salem gaze held a vibrant violent color. His smooth pelican skin and godly curved chin held an appearance of a work of art sculpted by the hand of god himself. As he would reach his hand downwards by her legs, he would reach out in order to get to his glove box. Once he opened Salem would've grabbed his personal bottle of Gotham's famous brown liquor "Arkham's Night's" Once the bottle was in his hand Salem had bounced back in his seat un screwing the cap before taking a large gulp of the liquor. He would've offered Nitra some if she wanted. "This will get me right.. I dont know Frost bite what if were wasting time here trying to play Cop.." ' PixelSiren: "Suit yourself then." Nitra would have gladly accepted the pill back, and taken it herself as Salem reached for a substance in the glove box of the car. She would be a bit alarmed as his hands came in close contact with her legs when he reached for the bottle. He would call it "Arkhams Night's" but the pill Nitra had just swallowed took almost immediate effect as it was from her planet. Her eyes glazed over and feelings of relaxation and euphoria overcame her. "No thanks on that, it might burn my insides." She spoke casually but quite literally, rejecting the liquor Salem offered, having knowledge of this Earth substance. It reeked and Nitra could smell it from the bottle with her enhanced senses, crinkling her nose. "Probably not a good idea to drink and drive." She was also aware of what alcohol did to humans. "Want me to take the wheel?" She spoke whimsically, seeming not to have a care in the the world. II "What are you going to do call the cops on me Nitra?" Salem would've joked as he took another swig of the bottle the hard liquor soon gave Salem chest a tight warm fuzzy feeling. "Ah that hit's the spot, right in the depression.." Salem had said whipping his lip of the alcohol, with each sip he could feel himself getting a little tilted. "And you drive? You must be crazy, aint no one driving my Baby but me. I wont let what happened to Gina happen to my girl Lizzy." He said rubbing his steering wheel, if Nitra was lost he was actually talking about how he car got blown up the other day when he grabbed Leon's both from the masked loser. That bum really was salty because he caused Salem's entire car to explode with his electricity. Salem really wanted to put one in the masked man head for that one not his masked one but his actually face two clips in his dome. He then watched how Nitra whole aura change what the hell did she take a molly? She looked more faded than he did which was saying something this caused him to take another swig. " PixelSiren As Salem mentioned her calling the cops in a teasing manner, Nitra rolled her cloudy blue vortex orbs. "What is Earth law enforcement to me?" It wasn't really a question, but more a statement of fact. Cops of Earth meant nothing to her. They had a title, sure, but they were otherwise simple Earthlings. Truth be told, Nitra had never driven a car, but that wasn't to say she couldn't learn quite quickly. She'd operated much more complex machines, like the star ships on her home planet Frost. She watched Salem down another few swigs of liquor asking her if she could drive. "I've driven lots of things, never a car, but we have similar vehicles on my planet, and I've both driven and flown before. Mostly war ships and tanks." She stated casually, bragging a little. "I am over a century year old, after all." She added, as wisdom came with time. "What happened to your old car?" She asked in a breezy cool voice, familiar with vehicles being named at times while she leaned back in the comfort of the passenger seat, rolling down the window to feel the fresh cool evening breeze. What is Earth law enforcement to me?" As she asked Salem the question the drunk Prince would've slid the bottle from his lips as he spoke. "Their enforcement don't let that fool you because your own earth." Salem took note in how much pride she took for herself believing she could over come mere humans. It would be her over overconfidence that would be her down fall seeing she was held captured by humans scientist for 40 years. "Just a century huh? that's a bit young for my taste.." Salem had said in a joking matter; when she asked what happens to his old car a hard sigh would escape his lips. "It got blown up at the day of the bakery some masked bitch blew my shit up, it really killed my spirits. "Sakhif Al'ahmaq.." Salem native tongue would slip out his mouth as he began to speak Arabic due to him being form Egypt it had been his native tongue. "So tell me something Nitra..Why did you come to earth? I mean you talk highly from were you come from so why leave?" PixelSiren Nitra let Salem blather on about local enforcement, still meaningless to her, and quickly picked up on the sarcasm as he joked about her age. She cracked a half smile through fanged and sharpened teeth, assuming him to be no older than twenty five. "Sorry to hear about the car incident." She would listen to him tell her of how it was destroyed by a masked man at the bakery. "I'm sure you'll get even for that eventually, or karma will for you." Nitra would take a sudden interest as he spoke something in a different language, but her expression quickly faded as he asked about her home planet. "I didn't leave by choice." She hesitated before telling him the story as it was a sad one and she was hitting waves on waves of euphoria. "My home planet, called Frost in your language, was destroyed by large amounts of galactic radiation. Only members of the royal family and affiliates were alerted to escape, the rest of my race, was destroyed with my home." Nitra spoke monotonously, but with a heavy heart. "I never intended to come to Earth but during my escape, I was separated from the group of refugees, and my ship crash landed here. I'm assuming that's what led to my capture, as I'm sure Earthlings have never witnessed a Frost Alien before. I don't remember anything after the crash, as I was rendered unconscious." She had a saddened expression only momentarily before she remembered the new powers she had. "I'm hoping to one day return there to salvage and rebuild what's left of Frost with my new gifts." She looked more cheerful now, letting the drugs swirl in her mind, not wanting to bring up any more sad memoirs. She focused more on the alternate language he had only briefly used, likely muttering obscenities. "What language did you just speak?" Her curiously no longer restrained. III "It's Arabic my native language, I'm not from Gotham I moved here a couple years ago. I was born and raised in Egypt.." Salem would've told her taking another gulp of his liquor before too long he had finished his personal bottle. "Well that was fun while it lasted.." Obelisk would've said tossing the bottle out of his sun roof and on to the grass. Just from looking at him one could tell he had been too drunk to drive, Salem would've reached and turn the keys on his car to start it up his high beams flashing brightly. He would've turned and stared Nitra in her eyes smirking with his drunk glare "Why did you ask? You shouldn't be surprised I've heard you talk in that sexy alien language a few weeks ago. Your not the only one who could talk in a different language" Salem would've said as he attempted to use his car. Nitra would place a hand slightly on her mouth as she chuckled lightly for the first time. She was beginning to adapt to Earth the longer she spent time there, at least in the spectrum of emotion. He had a very unique accent when he spoke English, but Nitra wasn't just interested in that with his drunkenly charming ways. She didn't have love on her planet but that didn't mean she couldn't be cheerful in the light of the moment, especially on drugs. Salem revved up the engine, but before he could attempt to operate the car, Nitra would try and distract him. "Sexy alien language huh?" She quirked a frosted brow, her pale skin glistening in the moonlight. "Well I can take that." She stared in to his eyes with her own pale blue orbs, and with one quite fluid motion, she would lean toward him and attempt to place her light blue lips on his soft tanned ones, using this moment to her full advantage to learn Arabic. Salem was caught off guard by Nitra's kiss but with his drunken state Salem would've taken the embrace before pulling her up into an aggressive kiss, as his lips locked onto her own. Lustful... or passionate? may have been a thick mixture of both. He'd hold her up by her waist as he savagely embraced her with his lips, Salem could feel it. the thick heat between he and Nitra had escalated to a level where he’d wanted it to his fangs barred heavily showing his aura cravings coming to fruition. As she accepted his touch, he could feel the sensitive muscles and nerves in her body responding. His head now moving away at the right side of her neck. His teeth grazing her skin, not enough to break skin. But not enough to actually tear flesh. He'd suck on that same spot and like some territorial dog. He was trying to leave his mark. He'd trail his lips up her chin, kissing the mid-section of her neck. Light slurping noises were echoing throughout his car. Pulling back from her neck with yet another marking he'd leave on her. He'd pull his lips back around to meet hers, sliding his tongue down around her own in a tight wrestle. He wasn't holding back any punches.. And at this point how could he? PixelSiren Not only had Nitra just assimilated Arabic, but she'd also insinuated a whole different level to Salem and her relationship as mere colleges to something...else. She dreaded the worst as he became more aggressive after the initial kiss, placing his hands on her and gripping her tight waist through her light blue tank top, her matching hair fell across his neck as he leaned in on her, making further moves. She'd allow him to continue to pursue her, but it was without emotion, for Nitra at least. Passionate and lustful, certainly, but nothing more. Light blue marks were left on her skin where he'd imprinted a couple of hickeys. As he moved back up to her mouth, her pale blue lips once again met his, and she playfully tugged on his lower lip softly with a few pointed teeth, pulling away teasingly. She would stop him for a moment, only to ask a simple question. "What are we doing?" In all reality, when Nitra's core senses, drugs aside, came in to play, it was hard to imagine what it would be like to do this with a human. Why? How? It would be too cold, her body temperature was sub-zero and she was surprised he wasn't off put by it with their initial contact. tumblr_inline_molvxqDQdh1qz4rgp.gif When she asked what they were doing Salem really didn't have a answer, if Nitra would notice she would began to feel a warmth around Salem. His body heat had been more powerful than one of an average human,"I which is why he wasn't fazed by her coldness, his drunken state had began to get the best of him as he would've pulled down her hair. His violet eyes would've stared into hers icy blue he held her in place over him in the driver seat."I don't know but I cant say I'm not enjoying it.." Salem would've said drunkenly his hot lips pressing against her cold icy lips creating a bit of steam inside his car. The kiss started slow, timid as if he hadn’t wanted to at first until the pacing of it kicked up… Salem found his eyes closed with their lips colliding with one another. Tilting his head up to keep their lips mashed together with one another. His own head tilting as he’d slowly start prodding his tongue at the between of her lips trying to penetrate it through and if allowed his tongue would’ve entered her mouth in a gentlemanly fashion. Salem …was getting caught up in the lust and losing his sense of reasoning but maybe, just maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing…not this time anyway. His lips now pulling away. PixelSiren Noticing how incredibly strong Salem was upon being placed facing forward on top of him, she would begin to feel his warmer than normal body temperature, still her skin was colder that frost and she couldn't understand how he was comfortable. She would begin to wonder if he would freeze inside of her if the course of action took place like it seemed it was going to. He would pull her hair down, and go to kiss her again, slipping his warm tongue against her cold one, and she hoped she had a full grip on her powers in this state of mind, any sudden changes could mean imminent death for Salem. He seemed to love the thrill, as Nitra looked down to check if there was a bulge in his pants. Frost Aliens had the same reproductive biology as humans, and she would quickly pull her light blue orbs back to his own, as if to wait for him to take action or reject what was happening. At least she had distracted him from driving and learned a new language. His moves were slow but far from settle he moved with aggression and little passion though that was still there. If she were to accept his tongue to enter her oral hemisphere , This would be known to Salem as victory but far from the end of it, His next movement was towards her own tongue aiming to wrap his tounge around hers like somewhat of a snake trapping it’s defenseless prey. Which in this case would choose to be defenseless. Also , Salem tongue was looking more to satisfact his prey then kill it If this were to be accepted he’d pull her tongue towards hers slowly letting it go to where their fluids still remained on lock. Quickly pulling his tongue back to it’s resting place , If she’d allowed he would press his lips against hers while at the same time resting his hands among her cheek holding her still a bit as he deepened the kiss. Their lips touching causing the room to swirl seeming as if they were reaching in for the ambience the two shared. In the midst of such events Salem would've caused her to hit aganist his horn quickly not caring he trailed his free hand down gently brushing it against her inner thing. This all would continue in Salem car as everything would fade to black.~Fade to black~ Category:Gotham Chronicle's 1 Category:Romance